


Tell the World

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Facebook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy spread the word about their new relationship status in the most efficient way known to man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the World

**Author's Note:**

> Post Children's Crusade.

A lump formed in Billys throat; sweat gathered over his brows and in his hands. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his stomach tied into knots. Rarely in his life was he this nervous, and despite his young age, Billy Kaplan’s been through quite abit already. The experience put it all to shame still, as once they were to go along with it, there would be no turning back. No place for them to hide, no excuse to make it go away or make it better. It would be final.  
  
A hand took hold of his own and offered a reassuring squeeze. Billy turned his head, eyes meeting Teddy’s bright blue ones. The blond was looking at him with fondness and concern, and Billy found himself mirroring the small, somewhat antsy smile that was on Teddy’s lips.  
  
“You ok? You look ready to throw up.”  
  
“What a romantic thing to say.” Billy retorted, making Teddy laugh. It was but for a brief moment before the look in Teddy’s eyes became more intent, and his expression - more serious if not downright stern.  
  
“We don’t have to do this  _now_ , you know.” He said softly, head lightly tilted.   
For a moment Billy considered the offer, only to eventually shake his head. Smiling a bit more surely, he looked directly into Teddy’s eyes.   
  
“The family and close friends already know, so… time for the rest of the world to find out.”

Teddy nodded in agreement before turning his attention to the computer screen.  
  
“Ready when you are.” He declared and aimed the cursor before turning to look at Billy, waiting for his approval.  
  
“Ready.” Billy replied and positioned his thumb over his smart-phone’s touch-screen.  
  
And then, at the same time, the two updated their Facebook relationship status to ‘engaged’.


End file.
